


The Hospital

by little_buzzzy_bee



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_buzzzy_bee/pseuds/little_buzzzy_bee
Summary: Hi, I'm new to writing, and I wasn't originally going post any of my work, but I decided, What the Heck. No Harm Done.Just warning you that I'm not good at getting a character mentality, so they will all be pretty OC.





	The Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm new to writing, and I wasn't originally going post any of my work, but I decided, What the Heck. No Harm Done.  
> Just warning you that I'm not good at getting a character mentality, so they will all be pretty OC.

Esme was chasing after me. I had pulled at two of the three doors in the record room, both of them locked, the last door opening up to Olaf, who stood just behind in his doctor costume, Forgetting that I'm supposed to be scared of him I jump up into his arms, just happy to see him without my siblings around, His face is shocked for about 3 seconds before he moves his hands under my butt to hold me in place,   
"It's good to see you, alone"   
"Same Olaf, I missed you"  
"Missed him, what do you mean missed him?" Esme screeched from behind me. Olaf just moves to look at her before walking down the hall, My legs tightening around his waist to make sure I don't fall. She moves out of the library and stares at me, my head resting on his shoulder, seeing how frozen she looked I winked, which promptly got her start moving.   
"Olaf, darling," her very high pitched voice started, "What are you doing? put the orphan down right now." she rushed up passed us to in front of Olaf, blocking him from going anyway.  
"Why would I do that? I don't want her to run away do I? and if I were to put her down she might try to escape"  
"Oh yes," I say into the crook of his neck, "if he were to let me go I would be forced to try and escape"   
Olaf moves his head around a touch, more than likely because my lips are tickling his neck.   
"See, now if you could move, I have to get her to somewhere where she shouldn't be able to escape"  
"Here in your arms would be a good place to keep me"I whisper into his ear. I lean back a bit to see a slight red tinge creep up his face. As he continues down the hall, Esme stomping angrily next to us, I lean in as close as I possibly can to Olaf, trying to get our bodies as merge, so that he won't put me down and leave me again. I felt his arms squeeze harder around me, keeping me in place and keeping me with him.  
When we entered his office, his henchmen looked at us.   
"Hi Boss and Bosses Girl welcome back,"  
"Hiya, boys and girls and ungendered individuals."  
"I think they were talking about me orphan."  
"Oh Esme, I thought you were still out."  
"WHAT!"  
"Oh yes dear," Olaf said as he sat down and moved me that I would be more comfortable on his lap, "Did I forget to mention that I am married to Violet B Baudelaire?"  
"Yes Olaf, you did."   
"Oh, Olaf that's so rude, not telling your 'girlfriend' about your wife."  
"Wait if you're already married then why are you going after the Boundaries, you already have their fortune?"  
"Oh yes, well, now I have yours too."  
"No, you don't."  
"Really, did you not change your will, so that in case you died, your money would go to me, I guess I dreamt that then."  
Her eyes got wider when she realized what was happening, just as she turns to leave the room, Olaf's henchmen grab her and pull her to a chair so that they can tie her up.   
"It really was such a great plan," I say gently before I place a light kiss on his lips,   
"Afterwards can we go home? I miss our bed."  
"Of course, My dear, I miss you in my bed."  
"Her in your bed, You never let me in your bed."  
"Oh shh."   
After everything, we headed home, with my siblings of course, and spent the rest of my life happily with Count Olaf.


End file.
